Mihoru Saki
"How annoying.” – Mihoru Mihoru Saki is the deuteragonist in the Darklight Chronicles and a supporting character in Vigilance Chronicles. She is Konomi's right-hand woman, serving as an advisor for Midnight Flower, a criminal organisation. Overview Appearance Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info As a human female, Mihoru has light skin and has blue hair with two ponytails, although it is shorter than the other characters with a similar hairstyle as hers. She has heterochromia; her right eye color is silver whilst the left one is purple. She wears a black full-zipped coat with hood attached, pitch-black tight pants similar to Mato's and fingerless gloves. Mihoru never really aged, as her appearance stays at her 20 years old appearance forever. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Like her fellow Midnight Flower partners, Mihoru takes the form of a Troodon ''and follows the same features of blue hair, her heterochromia and her dark clad clothes as her Darklight Chronicles appearance. Personality Mihoru is rather more calm and matured as compared to her companion Mato . She analyzes situations and plans and resolve rather than taking the cases head-on. This makes her profession in being a strategist under Midnight Flower. Weapons and Abilities Mihoru has her trusty 'Orochi', which is an Odachi as her signature weapon, it is larger than any normal katana or sword and is created from Konomi's Kaze sword. Although it is light-weight, this allows her to swing the blade around without need much of her strength. The weapon is powered with altered-energy and is considered a Kiyomebuki. The Odachi itself is able to create a beam sword through energy condensation into a single energy blade, that could burn the strongest metal. In later part of the series. After the destruction of Orochi, Mihoru used Arashi, Konomi's former Odachi as a replacement. Vigilance Chronicles Vengeance .....To be added. Other Series Darklight Chronicles She is a supporting character, where her role is similar to that in Vigilance Chronicles. Prologue As a childhood friend of Konomi whom she witnessed her friend's unpleasant sexual harassed life, Mihoru is tempted to help her from her state, as the year of 518 A.R. Mihoru manages to prevent Konomi from becoming a full-time slave and help her search her meaning of life, as Konomi discovered something beyond science, while being hunted down when on the run. Mihoru did feel guilty that she can't do anything about it, but Konomi miraculously survived and is no longer a human. Together, they formed the Midnight Flower , with Mihoru becoming the first member to join the organization. Trivia * As in all Midnight Flower's members, Mihoru is not one of the characters created by edmundpjc. As a result, she does not originally exist within the world of Vigilance Chronicles. ** The fact that she exist in the Vigilance Chronicles franchise is due to collaboration work. * Mihoru is the first 3D Model to have more unique 'twintail' apart from other character with twintail hair. * Mihoru is based on a scrapped character known under the name '''Kurokari'. * Mihoru's coat is similar to female Riso Ops's coat, but black color. ** This similarity could cause by Mihoru taking Riso Ops's female coat as the base design for her own, to reflect her status as an advisor and commanding position. ** Due to above reason, it is likely that Mihoru doesn't have her coat prior to Liberation Arc, as her coat is claimed to be made after the organizing of Riso Ops. * Her Odachi is heavily based and inspired on Genji's sword from Overwatch. * She is Konomi's childhood friend.Category:Females Category:Darklight Chronicles Series